Shattered Mirror
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: For a long time, Mira Goldeye had run off, exploring the world. But a tragic past and troubled dreams bring her back to the place she started, to confront her father once and for all.


I own Mira.. nothing more.  
  
A/N: It annoys me when people mispronounce things, so let me get this straight. Mira's name is pronounced M-ee-ra. Or it should be spelled like "Meara", but I like Mira much better.  
  
Shattered Mirror  
By: punkgothicjackal  
  
Mira blinked, trying to calm the fury of the waves rocking the boat. She dashed back and forth, calling to the waves, soothing them. What had gotten them upset? She growled, already knowing what it was. Weather mages, who needs them?  
  
Hush now, she called out to the waves, they won't upset you any more. 

She glanced up, catching a sight of the beach on Emelan. She had not been to Emelan in years, not since her mother, a dedicate at the Water temple, had died. She had completed her mage training at Lightsbridge, then fled, going to find a place to live in some other part of the world. She just needed to get away.... away from what was left of her family. 

Mira ran a hand through her shoulder-length jet black hair, scanning the shore for any kind of life. After nineteen years of observing life, she had the eyes of an eagle. Noticing a few people walking on the beach, she pulled out her binoculars, and deciding they were nothing to worry about, just a couple of kids, she replaced it, sighing. 

"Mira?" A voice called to her, one she recognized as her student's.

"Yes, Chistla?" The younger tide mage looked at her with pale blue eyes. 

"Mira, the weather mages are talking of stirring up the hurricane that is headed this way. Shouldn't we do something?" Mira sighed, frowning.

"They will do no such thing, I will make sure of it."

******

Briar Moss was sitting on the beach with Tris Chandler, Daja Kisubo, and Sandry fa Toren, talking about the hurricane that was headed this way. Niko had forbidden Tris to do anything about it, so, annoyed, she had led the rest of the group to the beach to watch it, instead. There wasn't anything really to watch, it was still too far out to see. But the tides, however, was quite an interesting spectacle. One moment, the were raging, the next they were calm, as if someone had tended to them, calming them down.

"It's a ship." Daja said suddenly, pointing out in the water. Briar did a double-take and wondered how he could have missed it, but it was defenatly a ship. Within minutes, the ship beached itself, yards away from them. Briar blinked; what did these people think they were doing?

"I said no! Now leave it be!" A voice snapped, look harrassed. It was a pretty girl of about nineteen, with black hair and eyes. Her skin was pale, and Briar could tell she was not someone to cross when mad. Behind her followed a girl of about his age, with blonde hair and blue eyes, apparently her student. The girl glanced at the four young mages, blushed, and dashed back onto the boat, returning a few moments later, still flushed, but dignified. She had a quick word with the other girl, who nodded absently, then dashed into the waves, which lapped around her feet. The waves seemed to greet her. Briar noticed how weird that seemed and shook his head. There was no such thing as ocean mages.

But there are tide-mages. Sandry told him through their telepathic channels. 

Does she look like a tide-mage to you? Tris asked grumpily. She looks like a stuck up snob.

Looks can be deceiving, copper-curls. Briar teased. I thought you'd be nice, but man was I wrong.

Tris glared at him, lightning flashed through her hair. Why you little....

Guys! Stop it! Daja ordered, and with a glare from Tris, she sighed. I wonder what tide-mages would be doing here?

Dumb question. The hurricane! Tris and Briar snapped at the same time.

She looks young to be a mage. Sandry pointed out.

She's our age. Briar said, giving Sandry an odd look. She shook her head. 

I know, but tide-mages don't find their magic until they're sixteen. I don't know about you, but she doesn't look sixteen to me.

Me neither. Daja cut in. Where are they going?

I have no idea. Briar replied, watching the lady call her student to her and leave in the direction of Winding Circle. Wanna bet she's here to see Dedicate Moonstream?

I don't think so, Sandry put in. She looks firmiliar... like someone we know.

I've never seen her in my life, have you? Briar asked, and the girls shook their heads.

That's not what I mean. I mean that I think she's closely related to someone we know. 

It isn't me.

No! Like someone we see almost every day....

Sandry, a lot of people around here have black hair and black eyes. Why don't you just go ask her what she's doing?

Briar, that's rude. Tris stepped in.

Hmmm.... it would be a good idea! Sandry said, jumping to her feet. Let's go!

Briar shook his head, following the girls.

a/n: that's it for 1.


End file.
